


Sleepovers and Scary Stories

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [9]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Horror, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Scary, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, ot5 sleepover, the boys all tell scary stories in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: The boys all have a sleepover and tell scary stories, but as long as Soobin is in Yeonjun's arms, he's never afraid.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	Sleepovers and Scary Stories

**Author's Note:**

> More super soft, established Yeonbin for you guys! 
> 
> What else would you like me to write about?

They had dragged all of the mattresses off of their beds and into the common area, pushing them up against the couch, creating a floor of cushion. Taehyun and Beomgyu hauled down pillows and blankets to add to the creation, and Kai had attempted to bring every single one of his plushies downstairs as well, but a firm no from Soobin stopped that. He still ended up with quite a few, but thankfully far less than what he could have had.

Beomgyu fell into one corner of the mattress pile, propped up by his own pillows, and legs covered with a fleece blanket. Kai carefully arranged his plushies around him, patting their heads and smiling brightly. Taehyun sat next to Beomgyu, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and leaning up against the seat of the couch, legs stretched out in front of him, crossing over onto Yeonjun’s mattress. Yeonjun himself sat near one of the edges, a pillow behind his back and one resting next to him, which he used as an armrest.

Soobin occupied the corner, though he was sitting so close to Yeonjun their thighs and shoulders touched, and everyone knew it was only going to be a matter of time before the boy ended up entirely in his boyfriend’s lap. Horror movies may not bother Soobin, but scary stories in the dark definitely did.

The downstairs sleepover had been entirely Yeonjun’s idea, with the support from Kai (who would support any suggestion the oldest member gave him). Beomgyu and Taehyun agreed easily, giving each other a few shy glances, before distracting themselves with some tasks to help set it all up, and Soobin didn’t even bother protesting, knowing he’d be dragged against his will by his boyfriend and dongsaengs anyway. The boys seemed excited enough too, and the energy was hard to ignore. Soobin might have been testing his limits, but at least he had his boyfriend to comfort him when he needed it.

As the boys settled in completely, Kai turned on the flashlight on his phone, which he placed screen-down in the center of the mattresses, and then reached up and turned off the overhead light. The room plunged into darkness, though a white light shone and illuminated every boy’s face as they all giggled, getting comfortable. They may have all been closer to adults than teenagers, but teenagers they all still were. Well, aside from Yeonjun. But the boy liked to pretend.

Said boy situated himself a bit better, crossing his ankles as he let the couch support his back. He shook his hair out before pulling his hood up, and then he looked to Soobin, smiling a little. The younger looked ridiculously soft in his oversized sweater, eyes sleepy and hair covering his eyes almost. He smiled back at Yeonjun, who only widened his own grin, lifting his right arm in invitation. Even in the dim light, Yeonjun saw Soobin’s cheeks flush, before the boy moved right into Yeonjun’s space, hands holding his thigh gently, and head tilting to rest on Yeonjun’s shoulder. The older wrapped his arm around Soobin’s shoulders, kissed his temple, and rested his other hand over both of Soobin’s.

Kai clapped his hands, before rubbing them together. “Alrighty, hyungs! Who wants to start?” he asked, too cheery for the eerie atmosphere. Everyone chuckled, before Beomgyu raised his hand. “I have a story prepared, if I may,” he announced. Yeonjun laughed loudly, rolling his eyes as he leaned forward a bit, Soobin moving easily with him. “Yah, you’re so _dramatic_ Beomgyu-ah,” he cried. Beomgyu just stuck his tongue out, before sitting up a bit more. Taehyun looked up at him with his mouth slightly open in a grin, and Kai squealed, holding one of his plushies to his chest.

“Once upon a time, a girl visited a hotel,” he started, making his face and gestures as dramatic as possible. Everyone listened intently (some more than others), and Yeonjun found himself intrigued as well as amused. The story was legitimately scary, and it made his heart race, but he enjoyed the adrenaline. He felt Soobin curl in a bit closer to him, and he looked down, catching Soobin already looking up at him. He blushed at Yeonjun’s gaze, but didn’t look away. Yeonjun tickled under his chin, which caused the boy to giggle, and move closer to him.

“Can you two _stop_? This is a _scary story,_ there’s no reason for you to be laughing!” Beomgyu shouted, interrupting his own story.

Soobin flinched at being called out, cheeks burning red again, and Yeonjun glared at Beomgyu, deftly pulling Soobin into the space between his legs, cuddling his boyfriend close to his chest. “It was barely even a giggle! Just go on with the story!” he shot back, arms slipping around Soobin, who relaxed against his chest, giggling a few more times. Taehyun reached up, gently tugging on Beomgyu’s arm.

“C’mon, hyung, just keep going,” he urged. Beomgyu huffed, before relenting to Taehyun’s request, launching back into the scary story. Kai shrieked, clapping his hands loudly and then proceeding to tell everyone to shush. Yeonjun rolled his eyes at their antics, before settling back against the couch, Soobin safely in his arms.

As the story began to get scarier (honestly, anything with a haunted doll was enough to get Yeonjun’s blood to run a bit colder), the boys grew quieter, traces of laughter and smiles disappearing. Even Beomgyu had dropped the dramatics to speak clearly enough that nobody missed a thing. Yeonjun could feel how tense Soobin had gotten, and how the hands over his own grew slippery with sweat. Yeonjun himself was definitely on edge, but he knew how Soobin could get, and so he leaned forward, draping the blankets over their legs, and then tightening his hold on his boyfriend. Soobin looked up at him, eyes bright even in the darkness, and smiled a bit, but Yeonjun could see the fear in his eyes. It wasn’t a terrifying fear, just an adrenaline-fueled fear, but Yeonjun still cupped his cheek, leaning down to kiss him once.

Soobin kissed back, body relaxing a bit as he did. They pulled away quickly, and thankfully none of the boys made fun of them. They were both too invested in the story. Yeonjun brushed Soobin’s hair out of his eyes, tickled his earlobe, and then went back to listening to the story.

A few minutes later, the climax reached, and Yeonjun shivered, shaking his head as he looked away, groaning. Kai was shaking his head too, knees pulled to his chest as he grabbed more of his plushies to protect him. Taehyun had latched onto Beomgyu’s arm some time ago, and when Beomgyu finished his story, he smiled in satisfaction, and then hugged Taehyun in a way which he most likely thought was normal and not-at-all suspicious. “Okay, that was a good story, Beomgyu-ah,” Yeonjun said, pushing his hood off, sitting up a bit more. Soobin adjusted in his arms a little, turning to rest his cheek against Yeonjun’s chest, hand tracing patterns into his arm.

“But,” the oldest said, smirking a bit. “I have an even scarier story to tell,” He saw Beomgyu roll his eyes, and he was sure Soobin was smiling against his chest. He smirked a little more, before lifting one arm to be able to emphasise the points of his story. He lowered his voice a bit, and began.

Needless to say, at the end of his story (of an abandoned road and supernatural elements), all three boys were frozen in fear. Soobin would have been, but he felt too comforted in Yeonjun’s arms to feel anything but safe. He stared absentmindedly at nothing, fingers tracing the veins in Yeonjun’s hand as the boy laughed. “You should see your faces! You look like ghosts!” he exclaimed, rocking forward a bit and jostling Soobin, who didn’t seem to mind. The others blinked, before shaking away their fear, opting to pretend like they hadn’t been afraid. Kai didn’t look at him, rearranging his plushies again. “I think we should all just go to sleep now, it’s late,” he said, voice slightly shaky. Taehyun nodded assent, glancing at Beomgyu before he laid down, curling up. Yeonjun smiled gleefully, chuckling a few times, before nodding. “Yeah, sure, let’s sleep,” he replied. Soobin sat up, yawning, and rubbing his eyes. Yeonjun gently slipped the boy off of him, and made a quick move to lie down, adjusting the blankets.

Soobin stretched his arms out, before looking down at Yeonjun as he stayed sitting up fo a moment. Yeonjun stared back up at him, reaching to take his hand. “You okay, baby?” he asked softly. Soobin nodded, smiling softly, before lying down too. He cuddled up to his boyfriend, and leaned in, brushing their noses together. “You’re a great storyteller, hyung,” he whispered. Yeonjun chuckled, slipping his arm around Soobin’s waist and pulling him closer. He lifted his own chin just enough to press his lips to the younger’s. Soobin’s hand came to rest in Yeonjun’s hair, and the pair kissed for a few moments, before parting, closing their eyes and getting comfortable.

“I love you, Yeonjun,” Soobin breathed, barely audible, breath fanning over Yeonjun’s neck. Yeonjun intertwined his fingers with Soobin’s, kissing his forehead a final time. “I love you more, Soobin,” he replied, just as quiet.


End file.
